My Angel
by Celeb Ryu
Summary: another tenchi/ayeka fic hehe what happens when tenchi finds ayeka asleep in the fields?


I wrote another tenchi/ayeka fic! Will I ever stop? Not   
likely…………… oh well! U guys r the ones who suffer not me.   
*laughs evilly* I'm tired of being flamed kay? Oh yeah   
almost forgot (how could I do somethin like that?) I do not   
own tenchi muyo so pleeeeeeeeeeease don't sue me. I'm 14 I   
don't have money anyways. Oh and this switched pov from   
time to time. Oh yeah someone thought rest of our lives was   
a sequel to crash and burn but it's not they are two   
different stories. This one is a new story too. None of   
them are connected kay?  
  
  
  
My Angel  
Ayeka's POV  
  
I look closey at the white dress I'm wearing. It's   
lighter than my princess dress. I bought it yesterday when   
me and sasami went into town. I put it on before I went out   
to watch the sunrise in the fields like I do every morning.   
No one but sasami knows I do this though. I always come   
back and fall back asleep. How I would love to watch the   
sunrise with tenchi but he wouldn't want to. I think about   
how it would be if I did watch it with him. I feel my eyes   
drop as I lay down on the grass in a deep sleep…  
  
Tenchi's POV  
  
I look for ayeka. No one can find her anywhere. She   
has been missing since sunrise. Sasami said she comes out   
here to see the sunrise every morning so I decided to look.   
Ryoko wanted to come but I was able to hold her off. I mean   
she is a good friend but that's all I see as. I didn't need   
ayeka to see ryoko groping me again. I see some one   
sleeping in the grass. Is that ayeka? I wonder where she   
got that white dress. She looks like an angel. That's what   
she is… my angel. I walk over to her and lightly shake her.   
"Ayeka please wake up we've been worried sick."  
  
Ayeka's POV  
  
I stir out of my slumber hearing the voice of the man   
I love. I look up and see him standing there. "they… they   
were?" "yeah. You missed breakfast too." Kami-sama his face   
was so close. He seemd like so sort of angel. Of course   
unknown to him he is an angel. He's my angel. I wonder what   
he would do if I kissed him. Would he be angry? Would he   
enjoy it? I guess I'll never know. It's not like I could   
ever have the courage to kiss him. "It's weird I come up   
here every morning to watch the sunrise but this is the   
first time I've fallen asleep. Usually I just think about   
things." "what sort of things? If you don't mind me   
asking." As if I would mind him asking me anything at all.   
However this I do mind. How can I tell him that most of the   
time I think of him? Here goes I feel myself blush as I   
speak. "actually often I find myself thinking of you."   
Yeah that and how perfect you are and how you could never   
love me. I realize that tears are streaming down my cheeks   
when I hear him softly say, "ayeka what's wrong? Why are   
you crying?" should I tell him but would he say if he knew   
that he was my angel?  
  
Tenchi's POV  
  
She didn't answer my question for a while. Kami-sama she   
looked so sad and helpless crying there. I did the only   
thing first came to mind, I put my arms around her and held   
her. She put her head on my chest and I heard her whisper   
"I cry because I'm afraid that you would never love me as   
more than a friend. That you would only love me not be in   
love with me." Not be in love with her? I wonder where she   
got that crazy idea. Wait a minute of course my angel   
wouldn't know I loved her if I never got the nerve to tell   
her. She was so close to me. All I want to do was hold her.   
Well that's what I'm doing isn't it? Well there WAS one   
other thing I wanted to do (AN: keep your minds out of the   
gutter). But what would she say if I kissed her? And since   
when was I worthy enough to kiss an angel. Oh well here   
goes…… I slowly lift up her chin and lean in…………  
  
Ayeka's POV  
  
His lips slowly met mine as he kissed me with more passion   
then I thought possible. Right away I kissed him back with   
even more passion then he had kissed me with. At the same   
time we broke away gasping for air. Wow… never in my life   
did I think my angel would kiss me. Kami-sama! Does this   
mean what I think, what I hope it does? Does this mean that   
tenchi choose me? That he LOVES me? "Ten-chan I think I   
think I'm in love with you!" I said hugging him tightly. He   
started putting his fingers through my hair and I heard him   
whisper in my ear "I love you too ay-chan. Did I ever tell   
you how much you look like an angel? Especially in that   
dress." "I'm not angel. You are ten-chan. You always save   
me. You're my angel watching over me." "well you're my   
angel too." Me an angel? I doubt it but if he thinks so I   
can live with it. I snuggle into his embrace. This feels   
right. More so than anything else in the world.  
  
Tenchi's POV  
  
I hold her for a while till I lift her up and kiss her   
passionately once again. When we break away I take her hand   
and we walk towards the house. What will the others say?   
Who really cares? I don't as long as my angel is here   
beside me. I hope this lasts forever. And maybe just maybe   
it will  
  
  



End file.
